


My Sister's Keeper

by 50251sid



Category: The Borgias, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50251sid/pseuds/50251sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cesare has a nefarious scheme</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Duckling to Water

Cesare Borgia wanted to see to it that the only man his younger sister, Lucrezia, had sex with was himself. 

He figured it would be easy to convince Lucrezia to let him have her.  He was, after all, her adored older brother, the object of her hero worship for her entire life.  Anything he asked of her, he knew she would give without question.  Somewhere around the age of sixteen, when he had first become sexually active, he had decided that he would have her virginity.  It was just a matter of when.  Since she was, at that moment, only twelve years old and had not yet even reached her menarche, her brother postponed his gratification to a more suitable time.  In the interval, he gave her plenty of attention and physical affection, enjoying her responses to him.  He also used the time to improve on his own sexual skills.  His looks and innate charm towards women stood him in good stead in that regard.  He was careful to avoid the possible consequences of promiscuity, keeping in mind his eventual goal of copping his sister’s chastity.  When she had reached fourteen years of age, he decided her blossoming body had matured enough.  But how to go about things?  Should he storm her bastion, take her in a coup d'état or go more slowly, accustoming her to his body and his touch?  Well, hadn’t he been doing that for the past two years, kissing and caressing her with increasing intimacy?  He resolved to test the waters that very night. 

He was driving her home from an evening spent together at a video arcade whose bright flashing lights and loud buzzes and rings had left her exhausted and enervated.  She leaned against her seat and regarded him through half-closed eyes, indolently, her body slouched and yielding.

“You know, Sis, even though you’re quite grown up now, you will always be my special little girl.  Nothing will ever change that.”

“I hope not, Cesare, because I will always love you better than anyone else.”

“There’s something I have in mind for us to do, if you want to.”

“What’s that?”

“Something really nice, that’s just between you and me.  Our special secret.”

“Really?  Just the two of us?”

“It’s so special that no one but us two can ever know.  To tell anyone else would spoil it.”

She began to perk up. 

“What is it?  I want to know.”

“How about if I give you a little sample for now to see how you like it?”

“Okay.”

She giggled in anticipation.

He slid his arm around her and rested his cheek on her blond head as he drove to a wooded park famous for its lovers’ lane.  He killed the headlights long before he pulled into a parking space, lest he disturb the privacy of the two other couples enjoying the ambiance of the site. 

He settled her into the back seat and got in close beside her.  He put his arms around her and drew her to him.  She did not seem nervous, only expectant.

“Lucrezia, you have grown into a beautiful young woman.  Lots of guys will want to date you.  But you can’t trust them.  Guys are dishonest.  I’m your brother.  You can trust me, because I love you, and I always will.”

“I know that, Cesare.”

Her eyes were enormous in the dark, wide and glowing, fixed on his own.  He swallowed hard.

She hugged him, pressing her head to his chest.  She was only five feet tall, a full fourteen inches shorter than Cesare.  Far from deterring him, her youth and littleness only served to entice him further.

“I want to bring us even closer than we are now.”

“But how can that be done, Cesare?  You know my heart and my mind as if you were my own self.”

“True.  Our hearts and minds are bound together so tightly that it’s impossible to tell where you end and I begin.  But that’s only part of it.  I want us to join our bodies together as well.  Then we will be as if we were one person.”

“Cesare, do you mean _sex_?”

“Not the kind you’re thinking of, two people fumbling around in the dark, clumsy and crude.  I mean a sacred kind of communion that transcends the physical.  We would just be using our bodies as a vehicle to join our very souls.”

“Can you show me what you mean?  I don’t know anything at all.  I’ve never even kissed a boy.”

Cesare smiled inwardly.  He had suspected, but hadn’t been entirely sure, that his sister was totally innocent, as pure as a Pascal lamb.  Now that he knew, he was even more aroused.  Every kiss, every touch, every gesture, would be the first. 

He slipped his forefinger under her chin and raised her face to look into her eyes. 

“Everything we do here, Lucrezia, is out of love for each other.  That makes it good, and right, and sacred.  So sacred that no one else can know about this.  Not even our parents.  Do you understand?”

She nodded, her eyes enormous, her lips parted, her little breasts rising and falling as her breathing became more rapid. 

Cesare bent his head and brought his mouth to hers, kissing her softly, sensuously, his big hand cupping the back of her head, his tongue sliding gently over her lips.  When he broke away from her, he left her gasping.  She grasped his shirt and pulled him back to her, rising to her knees and pressing herself to his chest, winding her arms around his neck.  The thought of a duckling taking to water flashed across his mind. 

 


	2. Boned Duckling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein music is a catalyst

Cesare’s planned scenario went out the figurative window.  Just as a baby duckling needs no real swimming lessons, Lucrezia needed no further encouragement.

She had straddled her brother’s lap and was devouring his mouth with her own before he had a chance to react.  When she finally came up for a breath, he caught her face between his hands and pulled his head back from hers. 

“Whoa, Lucrezia!  Slow down.  Let’s get our bearings here.”

She was panting, her high, small breasts heaving. 

“Is something wrong?  Am I doing it wrong?”

“God, no!  I’m just surprised at your… enthusiasm.  I had expected a bit of shyness, I guess.”

“What’s to be shy about?  It’s our special thing, isn’t it?  Just for the two of us?”

“Um…right.  Um…” 

_Try getting back to the script, get back on track…._

“Some Native American tribes believed that when a man and a woman put their mouths together, that allowed their spirits to communicate with each other.”

Still straddling him, her arms still around his neck, Lucrezia pressed her lips to Cesare’s. 

“Are our spirits communicating?”

“Oh, yeah!”

They kissed again and again.  Cesare slid his hands down Lucrezia’s back and came to rest on her rounded behind. 

She raised her eyes to his.  Even in the dark, he could see their intense glow.  Feline.  Feral.  She breathed rapidly. 

God, he wanted to nail her!  She’d probably let him, too.  Right now.  But…

No.  Not like this.  Not here.  He had promised her something sacred.  Balling in a lovers’ lane was about as profane as it got. 

“Do you think you’d like to take things further?”

“I want it all, Cesare.”

“We need to go to a better place, honey.  Someplace appropriate for a sacred act.”

“A church?”

He laughed lightly.

“No, not a church.”

They got into the front seats of the car.  Hoping to add a touch of the sublime to their anticipated ritual, Cesare popped a CD into the slot.  Andreas Scholl’s divine countertenor hung on the night air.

_Ombra mai fu_   
_Di vegetabile_   
_Cara ed amabile_   
_Soave piu_

Lucrezia allowed the gorgeous music to wash over her.  Transported, she sighed in contentment, her body relaxing against Cesare’s, her hand dropping inadvertently onto his crotch. 

Cesare’s conscience snapped like an overtightened violin string.  He pounced across the center console onto Lucrezia and straddled her, devouring her mouth with his and pushing her lips apart with his tongue.  Vaguely aware that she had embraced him eagerly, he tugged at her slacks, yanking them off, along with her underpants.  His shaking fingers found her pussy and slipped inside.  She placed her small hand on his and moaned her pleasure.  He unbuckled his belt and opened his jeans, then paused to look into Lucrezia’s eyes, silently begging for her permission.  She met his gaze steadily, helped him to push away his pants and undershorts, and grasped his erect cock, guiding it to her entrance.  They both cried out when he made his entry. 

Andreas’ unearthly beautiful voice caressed them. 

_How sweet the moonlight sleeps upon this bank!_   
_Here will we sit, and let the sounds of music_   
_Creep in our ears: soft stillness and the night_   
_Become the touches of sweet harmony._

Unable to slow down, unable to stop, he bucked and thrust, emptying himself into her, who received him with intense joy.  Stroking his hair, she held him in a close embrace until his breathing slowed down to normal, then kissed him and let him get up out of his awkward position and return to the driver’s seat and rearrange his clothes.

He blushed with shame.

“I’m so sorry, Sis.  It wasn’t supposed to be like that.  All one-sided, just for me.”

“You think I didn’t like it?  Cesare, I loved it.  You were so…so virile!”

“Oh, god, honey!  I have a condom here and I didn’t even think to use it.  I just got carried away and I totally ruined your first time.”

“No you didn’t.  I loved it.  Quit talking like this or I’ll think you didn’t like it.  Did you?”

"Jesus Christ!  I was out of my mind over you.  Overwhelmed.”

“Then my first time made you happy.  That makes me happy.”

“I’ll make it up to you.  I promise.”

She was pulling her clothes back on. 

“Can we go home and do some more of this?”

“Honey, we can do all you want.”


	3. Wild Duck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein satisfaction is attained

Like a grandiose hot-shot, he had promised her that their union would not be crude and clumsy, fumbling around in the dark, yet that was exactly what it had been. 

Two years of intriguing, planning, anticipating, scene-setting had come down to two minutes of crude, clumsy fumbling around in the dark.  Two minutes!  He had been that quick. 

He had pledged sacred, soul-joining communion and he had given her the cramped front seat of a sports car.  And of course he didn’t stop to put on the condom he had brought.  He had never _never_ NEVER failed to use protection before.  What if he had gotten Lucrezia pregnant?  _Idiot!_

She leaned close to him across the console, quietly smiling, docile, her head against his chest. 

The chest of the brute who had violated her!

_You did not violate her.  She wanted it too._

But not like that.  Not where she was just a receptacle.  Her very first time, and this is what you gave her.  You were too fast, too rough.  She probably didn’t even know what was happening.

_She knew enough to grab your dick and put it in the right place._

“Sis, are you okay?  Did I hurt you?”

“No.  You felt nice.”

He pressed his lips to the top of her head.

“I wanted it to feel more than just “nice” for you.  It’s supposed to, you know.”

She reached up and stroked his cheek with the back of her hand.

“All I wanted from my first time was that it be you.  So it was perfect for me.”

“Really?  You wanted _me_?”

“For as long as I was old enough to have such thoughts.  I used to watch you as you took your shirt off to wash your car or play football in the park, and I’d think about how I wanted to kiss you and touch you and see all the rest of you.  I hope I don’t shock you, but you didn’t need to tell me we were going to do some mystical communication thing.  All you would have had to say was that you wanted to fuck me.”

Cesare barked out a nervous laugh.

 

Kipling may not have been entirely correct when he said that the female of the species was more deadly than the male.  But she often is the calmer, more accepting and more self-possessed. 

Cesare was astounded by Lucrezia’s sang froid. 

She had just been _deflowered_ , at the age of _fourteen_ , by her own _brother_ , for god’s sake, in a manner anything but the stuff of romance novels, yet here she sat beside him, with millions of little Cesares swimming around inside her, serene, guiltless, content… _satisfied_!  He really had not disappointed her.

She sat up and stretched voluptuously, crossing her arms behind the headrest, displaying herself to him dreamily.

“Cesare,” she whispered.  “I can’t wait to do this again.  How many times do you think you can do it?”

“Um…I don’t know.  How many times do you want?”

She rubbed her hands over her thighs and crotch.

“Just looking at you makes me tingle and throb.  I want as many times as you can.”

He pressed the accelerator pedal.

 

“Aw, shit!  There’s Aunt Adriana’s car.  She must be visiting.  If she sees us, we’ll be stuck talking to her for hours.  Let’s try to sneak in the back way.” 

Carrying her shoes, Lucrezia tiptoed up the carpeted stairs to her room.  In the hallway, she kissed Cesare and promised to come to his room after their parents had retired for the night.

 

She wore a sleep set of thin-strapped tank top and tap pants in a yellow satiny fabric, and she smelled of soap and body lotion.  Her hair was slightly damp and she wore no makeup.

He had showered and shaved, splashed himself with the cologne he knew she favored on him and donned a pair of black boxer briefs. 

She tapped lightly on the door of his room, and he eagerly tugged her inside, catching her in his arms and kissing her.  He scooped her up, carried her to his bed and laid her down against the pillows, then stretched out beside her.  The room was dark, with a nightlight providing just a hint of a glow. 

“You’re so beautiful, Baby.” 

He pulled her close to him and began kissing her, running his hands over her body, marveling at its yielding softness.  His hand went under her pajama top and fondled her breasts.  She sighed as he mouthed her nipples through the fabric. 

“Cesare, wait.”  She pulled her top off and tossed it onto the floor.  He grunted with pleasure at the vision she revealed.  Her breasts were small and beautifully shaped, lovely little moons with prominent, sandy pink nipples that hardened in his mouth.  She brought her cheek to rest against his hair as he suckled her.   His hand stroked her hips and belly, then went between her thighs.  She gasped.

“Honey, does it hurt you if I touch you there?”

“No, it feels wonderful!”

“Are you sure?  I was pretty quick with you before.”

“There was a little bloodstain in my underpants, but that’s all.”

His heart melted. 

“I’ll do better this time.  I promise.”

She took his face between her two hands and kissed his lips.

“Cesare, listen to me.  You seem fixated on it being my first time.  You wanted to give me some dog and pony show.  You did much better than that.  You were a stallion.  Quit worrying about performance and staging and give me what’s real…your passion, your love.  Before, in the car, you were completely spontaneous.  I loved how much you wanted me.  It thrilled me.  You made me feel like the hottest woman in the world.”

“You _are_.  You are the hottest woman in the world.”

“And I have dreamed of you since I was twelve years old.”

“Really?  That’s about the time when I first realized I wanted you.”

‘Why did you wait so long?”

“Christ, Lucrezia!  You were _twelve_!”

“So maybe I wanted to be _your_ first.”

“From now on, you’ll be my only.  I swear.”

She tugged at the waistband of his shorts.

“Let me see you.”

He flung his underwear across the room.  Her small hands caressed his torso, working their way down his belly to his cock.

“Cesare, you’re so beautiful to look at.  Show me what to do.”

“You’re doing fine.”

She moved in close to him, her warm breath causing his nipples to harden even before she sucked them.  He was panting when her mouth found his cock.  Her lips were so soft, her tongue so quick.  He grasped her hair. 

“Stop, honey.  I’m about to come.”

Without breaking her pace, she shrugged, indicating she was fine with that.  He settled back and she continued her attentions, until his entire body tensed and shuddered, and he ejaculated hard and copiously into her mouth. 

“Oh, fuck!  Oh, fuck!  Oh, god, Baby!  Oh, fuck!”

She swallowed and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. 

“Wow!  Are all men endowed like you?”

“I don’t know.  I make it a point not to look at other men’s equipment.”

His respiration had slowed down to normal by now. 

“Honey, you’ve made me very, very happy.  Now let me return the favor.”

He delicately slipped her tap pants off her body and, resting on one elbow, gazed at her.  He bent his head and kissed her, running his tongue over her lips.  He tasted himself on her mouth.  What a lucky bastard he was!  He circled his fingers around her nipples, enjoying her soft moans of pleasure.  He licked his way down her body, gently nipping at her belly and thighs before zeroing in on her sweet little pussy with its soft patch of blonde fur.  She inhaled sharply when his mouth found her clitoris, sucking and nibbling. 

She breathed his name, grasping his long hair and grinding her pelvis against his face.  Holy god, what a wildcat this little duckling had become!

Still sucking her, he gently pushed his forefinger inside her, thrusting it in and out.  Her woman scent grew stronger with her increasing arousal, and he inhaled it with appreciation. 

“I love you, Baby.  Come for me.”

He returned his eager mouth to her and increased the tempo of his finger thrusts.  He felt her body go rigid and her pussy contract around his finger.  She started to cry out but he quickly stretched up with his free hand and covered her mouth to muffle her, grateful she was so little that he could reach that far.  Her orgasm shook her like an earthquake.  She pulled him up so that he lay on top of her and embraced him tightly, winding her smooth legs around his long, hairy ones.  He held her while she clung to him, still trembling. 

“Cesare,” she whispered.  “Can we do this again?”

By the time Lucrezia tiptoed back to her own room in the cool predawn, Cesare was exhausted.  Possessed as he was of the formidable libido of a healthy eighteen year old, he had still found it a challenge to meet the needs of his newly-awakened duckling. 


	4. Ducks In A Row

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein our tale comes to a conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With special thanks to Il Valentino for words of wisdom

Rodrigo Borgia and his wife, Vannozza, were going out to run some errands. Their car was situated in a large rectangular parking area, big enough to accommodate up to seven vehicles, on the side of the house.

Vannozza pointed out that Cesare’s BMW was not parked in his usual space to the right of Rodrigo’s Lexus LX, but straight behind it, at the far end of the lot.

“I wonder why he parked there. Oh, of course! Your sister visited last night. She must have been in Cesare’s spot. I thought I heard him and Lucrezia get home. I wonder why they didn’t come by to say hello.”

Rodrigo started the Lexus, put it in reverse and backed right into the front end of the BMW.

Vannozza shrieked.

“Rodrigo, what the hell?”

Her husband sputtered.

“You were talking to me and distracted me, and made me forget the car was there.”

“You saw it not ten seconds ago! How could you have forgotten?”

‘You distracted me,” he insisted.

 

“Cesare, wake up. Your father needs you.”

Cesare pulled his pillow over his head and tried to tune out the sound of his mother’s knocking on his door.

“Not now, Mom. Later.”

“Now, darling. I’m sorry to tell you this, but there’s been a slight accident to your car.”

_“What?”_

He sat up and threw the covers back. _Fuck!_ He started to go to the door but realized that he was stark naked.

“Um… I’ll be right down, Mom. Let me get dressed.”

He heard Lucrezia’s sleepy voice in the hallway.

“What happened, Mommy?”

“Your father accidentally hit Cesare’s car. Nobody was hurt, but the front end of the BMW is bashed in a bit. It wasn’t where Dad was used to it being, so he just backed right into it.”

Cesare snorted a laugh, then found he could not stop laughing.

 

Having yanked on some rumpled clothes, Cesare stood contemplating the damaged front end of his car. Lucrezia snuggled under his arm.

“I’m so sorry, Brother. Your poor Beamer!”

Rodrigo huffed.

“Your mother distracted me. She just chattered away and distracted me. I’ve called our insurance agent. We’ll get it fixed.”

“You and Mom are okay, aren’t you? That’s all that really matters. Was your Lexus damaged?”

“A bit. The back bumper. Your mother distracted me.”

Vannozza fumed. Cesare winked at her conspiratorially.

“It’ll be ok, Dad. Can I borrow the Mercedes in the interim?”

“The Mercedes? My Mercedes? You want my Mercedes?”

“Well, I’ll need something.”

“Rent a car! Maybe the repair garage can provide you with something.”

“Gee, Dad, I really had my heart set on the Mercedes. Since you hit my BMW, don’t you think you owe it to accommodate me?”

“Your mother distracted me! It was not my fault.”

Vannozza had had enough.

“Rodrigo, give Cesare the keys to the goddam Mercedes or I’ll make your life even more of a living hell than you think it is now.”

Running back up to their rooms, Cesare whispered to Lucrezia.

“Hey, Baby, how’d you like to be fucked in a Mercedes?”

 

Drinking a cup of Italian roast coffee, Cesare sat beside Lucrezia in the kitchen as she downed a glass of orange juice.

“We had gone to a video arcade yesterday, Mommy, and the loud noises and flashing lights gave me a terrible headache. Cesare took me home and put me to bed and stayed with me until I went to sleep. We did see that Aunt Adriana was here, but I just wasn’t up to visiting with her. You know how she talks and talks. My head was killing me.”

“You did the right thing, Cesare, taking care of your sister as you did.”

Cesare smiled with the innocence of a choir boy.

“Thanks, Mom. I always try to take care of Lucrezia.”

“Cesare is the best, Mommy. After he put me to bed, I felt so much better.”

Cesare nudged her under the table. _Enough._

“I’m really sorry about your car, Cesare. I couldn’t believe it when your father just backed into it. He and I were talking about how it wasn’t in its usual spot, and _wham!”_

“I’m just glad you weren’t hurt. And you got me the use of Dad’s beloved Mercedes. Sweet revenge.”

 

Cesare and Lucrezia agreed that sex in the back seat of a Mercedes was better than in the front seat of a BMW.

 

Lucrezia knocked on her brother’s bedroom door and entered without waiting for a reply. She sat beside him on his bed and he drew her into his embrace.

“I know you were worried, Cesare, but you don’t need to be anymore. I’m not pregnant.”

“You’re sure?”

“I just got my monthly.”

He puffed out his cheeks and blew a thankful breath.

“Whew! That gave me some scary moments. Aren’t you relieved too?”

“Yes, but…Cesare, what if I had gotten pregnant?”

“Well, you didn’t.”

“But what if I had?”

Her shoulders began to shake. He realized she was weeping.  She had been frightened too.

“Don’t cry, Baby. We’d have sorted it out. Together.”

She raised a teary face to him.

“I love you, Cesare.”

 

Cesare sang as he drove his father’s Mercedes.

_Ombra mai fu_

_Di vegetabile_

_Cara ed amabile_

_Soave piu_

 

In the passenger’s seat next to him, Lucrezia laughed.

 “Your voice isn’t as pretty as the CD.”

 “But do I bring back pleasant memories?”

“You do.”

She took his hand in hers.

“Cesare…I’m glad you didn’t get weird.”

“Your own brother fucking you isn’t weird?”

She regarded him frankly.

“No. Not weird at all. Not to me. But I was kind of afraid that you might think so.”

“Well, to be honest, I do think it’s pretty unorthodox.”

“Okay. You’re right. We are…unusual. But the way I see it, the ordinary taboos and morals somehow don’t apply to us. We live by our own rules.”

She rubbed his hand against her cheek and kissed his palm.

“At first I was scared that you would go all guilty and want to get away from me.”

“That won’t ever happen. I love you too much.”

Her lips curved into a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, desade1970 <3


End file.
